


con todo y tu dulzura; ¿serías para mí?

by Tiannabeth (TianaEspecial)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TianaEspecial/pseuds/Tiannabeth
Summary: Una nueva pastelería abre justo en frente de la calle de la pastelería de Lance....En donde Lance es un idiota, Keith un imbécil, y Pidge es candidato a siguiente Doctor Phil.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're so sweet; will you be mine?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374322) by [jojotxt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojotxt/pseuds/jojotxt). 



Lance mira al cartel incrédulo y con la boca abierta. Cierra los ojos, pensando que tal vez su visión está mal y que probablemente debe programar una cita con el oculista porque de verdad necesita ir a visitarlo... Pero cuando los abre sigue ahí. Pellizca su muslo, con fuerza, con la esperanza de despertar del programa de televisión de porquería que parece estar soñando, lo que sirve de nada. Cierra los ojos y cuenta hasta diez.  
  
El jodido cartel _sigue_ ahí.  
  
_De acuerdo, no es hora de entrar en pánico, Lance. Quizá esta es solo una broma muy elaborada de Pidge y Hunk. Sí, eso debe ser. Haha, esos bromistas. De verdad me atraparon esta vez. Vaya par de graciosos._ Porque no hay manera alguna de que algún idiota decidiera que era buena idea empezar un negocio de pastelería cruzando la calle en frente del propio negocio de Lance.  
  
_De ninguna manera._  
  
\--  
  
"¡En serio!" Lance alza las manos y propina un buen golpe a la masa sobre la encimera. "¡Qué mierda!" Grita y vuelve a golpear la masa tan fuerte como puede. "Qué clase de _pendejo_ comienza un negocio de pasteles cuando." Golpe. "Ya hay." Golpe. "Uno." Golpe. "Cruzando. La. Puta. ¡Calle!" Finaliza la paliza a la masa de pan y la hace a un lado, preparando la encimera para otra.  
  
Hunk y Pidge lo miran; Hunk con algo de temor y Pidge con un tanto de asombro.  
  
"Sabes, no creo que el último lote de pan vaya a salir como quieres." señala Pidge, mirando a la triste excusa de pan 'amasado'.  
  
"Sí, hermano," agrega Hunk. "Lo que haces es menos 'amasar' y más ‘cariño agresivo a causa de una acumulación de furia y frustración sexual'." Dice mientras toma una rosquilla de la fría bandeja para comerla.  
  
"¡Saldrán bien!" Ladra Lance, causando que Pidge y Hunk se sobresalten de la sorpresa. "¡Igual que todo lo demás en este maldito mundo! ¡Perfecto! ¡Bien, bien, bien!" Coge con furia un pan limpio de la panera para estamparlo contra la encimera. "¡Están bien!"  
  
"Amigo, creo que Lance está perdiendo las canicas," murmura Hunk con la rosquilla en la boca.  
  
Pidge suspira y masajea su sien. "Mira, Lance, no entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado."  
  
Lance pone otra masa casi terminada en la encimera y comienza a golpear una vez más. "¡Estoy algo molesto porque la pastelería que cruza la calle va a ser mala para el negocio!" Golpe. "Quién mierda decide, 'Oigan, ¡¿saben lo que haré hoy?! ¡Voy a arruinar por completo la vida de Lance y ubicar mi estúpida, horrenda y jodida pastelería _justo en frente_!' Es decir, ¡¿quién hace eso?!" Golpe.  
  
"No creo que eso sea algo que alguien decida hacer del día a la mañana," murmura Pidge en voz baja. "Mira, seguro el propietario no está _intentando_ sacarnos del negocio. Ésta es una zona muy conveniente en el centro de la ciudad dónde se puede obtener ingresos de los turistas que vienen."  
  
"¡Así es! ¡Ingresos que _solían_ ser para mí! ¡Pero ahora tenemos que competir contra la pastelería de 'A-quien- _demonios_ -sea-que-pertenezca'! ¡No vamos a ganar tanto dinero como antes! ¡Todo nuestro negocio terminará en manos de esa brillante y nueva pastelería!" Lance propina un par de golpes más a la masa antes de suspirar y hacerla a un lado. "Es todo, chicos. Es nuestro fin."  
  
"Por favor, Lance, estás exagerando." Pidge pone los ojos en blanco y toma las masas preparadas de pan para colocarlas en el estante de bandejas. "Esa pastelería no va a desplazar a nuestro negocio. Tenemos bastantes clientes frecuentes dedicados a esta tienda, y por una razón."  
  
"Probablemente sea por los cuadritos de limón de Lance. Esas cosas pueden causar al más varonil de los hombres derramar lágrimas de emoción." Agrega Hunk.  
  
Pidge asiente, comprendiendo muy bien el aroma y sabor intoxicante de los cuadros de limón de Lance. "Exactamente." Ambos voltean a ver a Lance, quien se hallaba moviendo desanimado y con ojos tristes una mezcla para muffins. "Lance, como tu consultor financiero, puedo asegurarte que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte."  
  
Lance suspira, agregando algunos arándanos a la mezcla. "Es solo que no quiero que este negocio se venga abajo. He trabajado muy duro en el."  
  
Pidge y Hunk intercambian miradas de preocupación. "No lo hará," le asegura Pidge. "Puedo garantizarte que no lo hará."  
  
  
Lance suspira (por la que parecía ser la quinta vez en ese rato) y le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa a Pidge. "Bueno, si mi 'consultor financiero' dice que estaré bien, entonces creo que lo estaré."  
  
Pidge sonríe. "Claro que lo estarás. Siempre tengo razón." Luego arruga el entrecejo y gira el rostro hacia Hunk. "¿No se supone que estés manejando la caja registradora? ¿Qué si un cliente entra y no estás allí para atenderlo?"  
  
Hunk luce alarmado y formula un, "¡Mierda, cierto!" antes de volverse para salir al recibidor de la tienda.  
  
Pidge suspira y sacude la cabeza, regresando la vista a Lance, quién le devuelve la mirada atentamente con sus ojos reflejando preocupación.  
  
"Vamos a estar bien," dice Pidge.  
  
\--  
  
"¡No vamos a estar para _nada_ bien!" Grita Lance mientras ingresa a la tienda unos días después. Sostiene en la mano el periódico de esa mañana con el rostro rojo y los ojos ardiendo de ira. "¡Lo siento, Pidge, pero por una vez, te equivocaste!"  
  
"Oh no," formula Pidge en voz baja.  
  
"¡Mira esto! ¡Mira esta mierda!" Lance lanza el periódico sobre el mostrador y apunta a un artículo bastante pequeño al frente de la página de la sección de comida.

 

Pidge acomoda sus anteojos para leer el artículo en voz alta. “¿Nueva repostería en el centro es la mejor en la ciudad?” Pidge le dirige una mirada de preocupación.

 

“Sigue leyendo,” le contesta Lance.  
  
“La más nueva adición al centro de la ciudad: Delicias de Altea, parece ser el lugar de éxito para las personas que quieran conseguir sus dosis de café y donas. Esta pastelería provee productos de panadería tradicionales con un giro de toque moderno.” Pidge continúa leyendo en silencio mientras Lance marcha detrás del mostrador para anudar con mayor furia su felpudo delantal azul. “¿Qué mierda?” farfulla Pidge.

 

“¡Mi exacta reacción!” Exclama Lance. “¡Cuando nosotros abrimos, jamás recibimos _un solo maldito_ _artículo_! ¡Ni un anuncio siquiera! Pero esta porquería de pastelería está abierta durante─¿cuánto─dos días? ¡Y de pronto es la mejor cosa desde el pan rebanado? ¡Pura mierda, mierda y mierda! ¡ _Caquita de la vaquita_!” Abre de golpe las puertas de la cocina, pasando con rapidez a Hunk de lado, quién─calmada y gentilmente─se hallaba amasando masa fresca, ajeno al estrés y coraje irradiando de Lance.

 

Pidge sigue a Lance dentro de la cocina hasta llegar a la bodega donde conservan sus ingredientes secos. “Lance, ¿a dónde vas?” pregunta con exasperación.

 

“¡Voy a donde está la harina para tener algo que golpear!”

 

“Lance─Lance, no. La última vez que eso pasó, tuvimos que cerrar la tienda durante una semana. No.” Pidge alcanza el brazo de Lance para detenerlo. “Ahora no podemos permitirnos eso.”

 

Lance bufa rabioso con sus manos temblando. “¡Es solo que─quiero! ¡AUGH! ¡La poca _vergüenza_ !” Patea una lata del suelo y pasa los dedos por su cabello, jalándolo un poco. “¡No podemos competir! ¡Cerraremos para el fin de semana! ¡El propietario leerá ése artículo y creerá que hemos cerrado! ¡Acabados! ¡Sayonara! ¡ _Adiós_!” Se reclina contra el muro del cuarto y se deja caer al suelo, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos. “Estamos acabados,” lloriquea patéticamente.

 

Pidge aprieta los labios. Si existiera una cámara filmándolos, Pidge jura que habría volteado a mirarla como hacen en la serie de _The Office_. “Le juro a Dios que eres una reina del drama.”

 

“Déjame solo para morir,” gime Lance.

 

“Eres una molestia. Una total molestia.”

 

“¿No se supone que me apoyes en mis tiempos de necesidad?” Lance vuelve a gemir.

 

“No cuando estás siendo un fastidio.”

 

“¡Cruel!” Lance alza la vista para ver a Pidge, apuntándole con un dedo acusador. “¡Tú, Pidge! ¡Eres cruel! Tu licencia de mejor amigo ha sido revocada─¡HUNK!” Se inclina hacia adelante para gritar más fuerte; “¡AHORA ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO; PIDGE HA MUERTO PARA MÍ!”

 

“No sabía que yo _era_ tu mejor nada,” murmura Pidge en voz baja al mismo tiempo que Hunk deja salir un feroz bramido alegre.

 

Luego suspira. “Dejando las bromas de lado, Lance… Estás tomando todo esto muy a pecho. Solo porque la otra pastelería tuvo una muy buena crítica no significa que todos los demás piensen que somos una mierda. Estaremos bien.”

 

“¿Sabes qué es lo que necesito hacer?” dice Lance para sí mismo. “Necesito ir a confrontar a esos imbéciles.”

 

 _Oh chico._ “Lance, no.”

 

“Lance _sí_ .” Lance se incorpora de un salto, con más ánimo en su paso. “Voy hacia a ir a aquél _espectáculo de mierda_ para hablar con el _bastardo_ que se está robando mi negocio.”

 

“Lance, como tu segundo mejor amigo, puedo asegurarte que esta es una mala idea. Como, en extremo mala.” Pidge sigue a Lance fuera de la bodega. “Del tipo de cuando piensas en ir a cenar a Taco Bell a media noche, así de mala.”

 

“Voy a ir allá para decirles todo lo que pienso,” farfulla Lance, como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que Pidge le dijo.

 

“Déjame repetirlo en caso de que no me hayas escuchado,” dice Pidge con más volumen y más irritación. “¡Esta es una _muy_ , _muy_ , _muy_ mala idea!” Pero Lance continúa caminando. “¡Hunk!” Pidge recurre al otro con desesperación. “¡Deténlo!”

 

Hunk mira hacia donde Lance está mientras éste introduce un par de muffins dentro de una caja de la repostería, mascullando algunas maldiciones en español. “Uh… claro, como el Nuevo Mejor Amigo de Lance Para Toda La Vida… Voy a tener que estar de acuerdo con lo que sea que mi amigo haga, así que. No puedo. Sip, perdona.”

 

Pidge gruñe y pasa las manos por su cabello con enojo. “¡Imposibles! ¡Ambos son totalmente imposibles!” Se gira en dirección a Lance con ojos chispeantes de ira. “¡Muy bien! ¡No me escuches! ¡Ve y avergüénzate solo, como si me importara! ¡Pero déjame decirte que el único espectáculo de mierda que está pasando es el de tu patética actitud!” Con eso, vuelve sobre sus pasos hacia la bodega, donde procede a gritar toda su frustración fuera de su sistema.

 

Lance y Hunk miran en la dirección en la que Pidge había desaparecido y luego se miran el uno al otro. Lance se encoge de hombros. “Y me llama a _mí_ una reina del drama, vaya.” Termina de empacar la caja y asiente la cabeza hacia Hunk. “Sostén el fuerte mientras estoy fuera. Creo que Pidge está demasiado emocional como para tratar con gente ahorita.” Ambos se sobresaltan cuando Pidge deja salir otro grito.

 

Hunk asiente y simula un saludo de soldado. “Adelante, jefe. Buena suerte allá afuera.”

 

Lance asiente y se encamina a la repostería al otro lado de la acera.

 

 _Solo espera a que prueben esto,_ piensa Lance con presunción. _Entonces estarán arrodillándose para adorarme a mis pies para. Van a_ desear _no haberse metido conmigo._ Sonríe ante la idea. _Tal vez hasta me hagan un desfile en mi honor._

 

Cuando Lance pone un pie dentro de la pastelería, la primera cosa que cruza su cabeza es _hogar._ El mostrador quedaba en cara contra la entrada, con tres trabajadores detrás; dos haciendo café activamente y uno atendiendo la caja registradora. Las esquinas del mostrador tenía alineadas viñas de jazmín, desprendiendo un dulce aroma en el aire mezclándose con el amargo olor a café. El mostrador brillaba de limpio y estaba lleno de distintos pasteles que hacían agua a la boca de Lance por solo verlas. Sobre el mostrador se hallaba el menú de café, escrito en tiza, y al otro lado, un recorte de la buena crítica del periódico estaba pegado a la pared. Había varios asientos y mesas esparcidos por el café, con distintas plantas flores colgando desde el techo en sus macetas. cada mesa tenìa una flor distinta en un pequeño envase, e incluso los alfeizares de las ventanas eran el hogar de varios cactus. Una suave melodía clásica sonaba de las bocinas, apagada por el murmullo de la cantidad de personas en el espacio. _No son ni siquiera las siete, qué carajos._

 

En resumen, la pastelería es muy hogareña y concurrida, lo cual saca a Lance de sus casillas más de lo que pensó que haría.

 

“¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarlo, señor?”

 

Lance voltea la cabeza y fulmina con la mirada al trabajador que se _atrevía_ a tratarlo con tanta amabilidad.

 

Entonces se encuentra con una mirada imperturbable y oscura plasmada en el rostro más hermoso que Lance había visto jamás.

 

Cabello suave y negro enmarca su rostro, que también luce suave. Ojos color almendra oscura y una nariz redonda y perfecta y _oh Dios esos labios parecen tan suaves y besables y─_

 

Un par de dedos chasquean en frente de su rostro y Lance es sacado de cualquier trance al que había sido sometido. _Deja de ser tan gay, idiota, estás aquí por una razón._ Lance recobra su postura recta y mira fijamente al chico frente a él. “¡Sí! Soy de la pastelería de al otro lado de la calle.”

 

El chico─Keith, según se leía en la etiqueta de su nombre─alza una ceja. “¿En serio? Ni siquiera sabía que había una al otro lado. Huh. Se aprenden cosas nuevas cada día.” Mira más allá de las ventanas y asiente. “Debe ser un día lento, entonces. Casi no hay nadie allá.”

 

Lance entierra los dedos en la caja que sostiene, marcando sus manos en el cartón. Muerde su labio con fuerza y calma su respiración. _Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres… Así es, Lance. Tranquilízate. No estrangules al hermo─ HORRENDO imbécil que acabas de conocer. Sí, estás bien, estás bien, estás bien…_ Mira al rostro de Keith y reúne la fuerza para ofrecer la sonrisa más amable que puede, dadas las circunstancias.  “Sí, bueno, _hay_ una pastelería. Y tengo que informarte que estamos en la lista del ‘Top de 100 lugares que visitar para comer en el área centro’,” dijo Lance con una sonrisa complaciente. “Y los Lunes suelen ser días _muy_ ocupados para nosotros. Tan solo… hace mucho calor, así que no muchas personas quieren café.”

 

Keith alza una ceja y mira el café, notando que al menos treinta personas abarcan la multitud de asientos y mesas, con casi la mayoría teniendo café a la mano.

 

Lance frunce los labios y cambia el peso de su cuerpo a su otro pie. “Bueno, ya entiendes mi punto. Mi pastelería es _asombrosa_.”

 

“De acuerdo… uh, bien por ti. Supongo.” Keith se encoge de hombros. “¿Alguna cosa que quieras pedir?”

 

Lance lo mira boquiabierto. _¿Qué ese sujeto no sabe leer la situación del todo? ¡Vine aquí para intimidar a la competición y se comporta como si mi existencia no fuera la gran cosa! ¡La poca VERGÜENZA!_ Lance sonríe con amargura. “Oh, no, no vine aquí a pedir nada. Tan solo vine a entregar un regalo especial de ‘bienvenida’.” Empuja la caja en dirección Keith. “Para ti y tus otros trabajadores.”

 

Keith desvía los ojos hacia la caja. “Uh… gracias.” Toma la caja para hacerla a un lado. “¿Eso es todo?”

 

Lance lo mira incrédulo y exclama farfullando, “Bueno─¡Sí! Quiero decir, uh… ¡NO! ¡Soy Lance! Mi nombre. ¡Es Lance! ¡Y a partir de ahora, eres oficialmente mi rival! ¡Recuerda mi nombre!” Luego procede a dar paso atrás, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Mantiene contacto visual con Keith, quien lo mira como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, hasta que sale por la puerta.

 

Lance sonríe mientras trota al cruzar la calle. _Justo en el clavo_ ,

 

Abre la puerta de su propio café con una floritura. “¡No necesitan agradecerme, mi gente, pero acabo de _matar_ a la competición!”

 

Pidge está sentado sobre el mostrador a un lado de Hunk quién está parado. Le dirige una mirada inquisitiva. “¿En serio?”

 

“¡Puedes apostarlo! ¡Delicias de Altea no supieron qué los golpeó cuando entré!” Lance sonríe mientras se pavonea, inclinándose contra el mostrador. “Sin duda los intimidé.”

 

Hunk sonríe también. “¡Muy bien! Gran trabajo, hermano.” Alza su puño para chocarlo con el de Lance, quien acepta gustoso.

 

Pidge mira a Lance de arriba a abajo y bufa con una sorisa. “Sí, seguuuuuuuro que los intimidaste.”

 

Lance entrecierra los ojos. “¿Por qué el tono sarcástico, Pidge? ¿Dudas de mis habilidades para infundir miedo?”

 

“Oh, no. No dudo de ellas para nada. Solo me estoy preguntando cuánto daño pudiste haberle infundido a esas pobres personas mientras llevabas tu lindo delantal con olanes.”

 

Lance siente un algo pesado cayendo dentro su estómago. _Oh no_. Lentamente, mira su atuendo, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando ve el delantal azul que se había puesto justo antes de salir a la otra repostería. “Esto… Yo…”

 

Hunk colapsa contra el mostrador temblando de la risa. Pidge se limita a sonreír, como si la humillación de Lance le resultara entretenida. “Me refiero a que, técnicamente les _diste_ muffins gratis así queeeeee...”

 

“Matenme,” murmura Lance con tristeza, recargando su cabeza contra la superficie de vidrio del mostrador. “Solo matenme, por favor.”

 

\--

 

Unos cuantos días después, durante la tarde, el demonio ingresa a la tienda de Lance como si fuera su propia casa. Es una casualidad que Lance esté manejando la caja registradora mientras Hunk toma su almuerzo y Pidge prepara bollos en la parte de atrás. Así que está en sus manos derrotar a la bestia.

 

“Oooooh no. Nuh uh. Claro que no. Claaaaro que no,” gruñe Lance, viendo a nadie más que a Keith caminando hacia él con una caja rosa pastel en las manos con el logo de Delicias de Altea adornando su costado. _Incluso tienen sus propias cajas personalizadas, ¿qué mierda?_ “No, Largo.”

 

Keith lo mira incrédulo. “¿Disculpa?”

 

Lance le fulmina con la mirada. “¡ _No_ _puedes_ solo entrar aquí como si te perteneciera este lugar! Porque, adivina, ¡no te pertenece! ¡Me pertenece a mí! ¡Mi nombre está en el contrato! ¡Mi nombre! ¡No el tuyo! ¡No el de Keith! ¡Lance! ¡ _Lance_!”

 

Keith lo mira por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza y extenderle la caja. “Como sea. Mira, mi jefa─”

 

“¡Y quién te crees que eres permitiendo que me humille de esa manera! De no ser por ti y tu estúpido café, ¡no habría tenido que aparecer en mi delantal con olanes! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! He llegado a la conclusión de que toda esta mierda,” Lance hace gestos con la mano en el aire, como si presentara la situación de esa manera y apunta un dedo hacia Keith. “Es tu culpa.”

 

Keith lo mira, ahora irritado. “¿De qué demonios estás hablando?”

 

Lance mofa a su respuesta. “Oh, por favor. ¡Tú _sabes_ lo que hiciste! Tú y tus… ¡tus _compinches,_ decidieron poner su café _exactamente atravesando la calle al mío_ porque sabían que echaría a perder mi negocio! Bueno, adivina qué, _cabrón_ , ¡no funcionará! ¡Esta repostería está aquí para quedarse y tu estúpido café no va a cambiar eso!”

 

“Oye, mira, nosotros no queríamos-”

 

“ _Y para que sepas_ ,” continúa Lance, _“Estuvimos_ aquí primero, así que técnicamente, tenemos nuestros derechos como pastelería. ¡Por lo que son _ustedes_ los culpables en este caso! Podría demandarlos si quisiera.” (No, no puede).

 

“Mira,” dice Keith con firmeza y enfado, “No sé lo que esté cruzando por ese lío de cabeza que tienes, pero a todos allá,” señala al otro lado de la calle, “no podrían interesarles ni una mierda tu ridícula pastelería. No teníamos ni idea de que _existía_ una en esta área. ¿Pero quieres saber cómo nos enteramos? Porque cierto _asno_ decidió mostrarse durante uno de nuestros días más ocupados y declararnos sus rivales.” Los ojos de Keith relucen de odio. “Solo estoy aquí porque Allura─mi jefa─me envió a regresar el favor por esos asquerosos muffins. Así que solo toma─”

 

“¡¿Acabas de llamar asquerosos a mis muffins?!” Chilla Lance. “¡Qué _mierda_ , hombre! ¡Yo que fui a entregarlos con toda la amabilidad de mi corazón!”

 

“Claro, apuesto a que tus intenciones _eran_ puras,” se mofa Keith.

 

“¡Tú!” Lance junta ambos dedos índices para formar una cruz. “¡Eres el demonio! ¡Sal de mi establecimiento! ¡El poder de Cristo te lo _ordena_!”

 

“SOLO TOMA LOS BROWNIES Y DÉJAME IR EN PAZ,” le grita Keith. Lanza entonces la caja hacia Lance, casi golpeándolo en el proceso. Sale hecho una fiera de la tienda, no sin antes decir, “¡Y sí, tus muffins eran asquerosos! ¡Basura! ¡Repugnantes! ¡Adiós!” Cierra la puerta de golpe pero después vuelve a abrirla para decir en voz baja, “Espero que disfrutes los brownies.”

 

Después de eso se va.

 

“¡Qué _mierda_!” Lance grita a todo pulmón. “¡Qué la puta mierda! ¡Qué fregados se piensa ése maldito que es─¡MIERDA!” Lance avanza con paso furioso al área de la cocina, donde Pidge se prepara para la tormenta venidera que es el temperamento berrinchudo de Lance. “¡Pidge!” Lance pone la caja cerca de su rostro. “¿Ves esto?”

 

Pidge mira a la caja. “Es una caja muy  bonita la que tienes ahí, Lance.”

 

“De qué estás─¡NO LA CAJA! ¡Los brownies! ¡LOS BROWNIES!” Lance abre la caja con agresividad para revelar la serie de brownies que, para ser sincero, lucían increíblemente deliciosos.

 

“Oooooh se ven geniales,” corea Pidge. “¿Son de la otra pastelería?”

 

“¡Sí!” Lance gruñe. “¡Y el malnacido de _Keith_ los trajo!”

 

“Oh, bueno, eso fue amable por su parte.”

 

“¡No, no, no! Pidge, ¿no ves lo que está haciendo? ¡Trata de superarnos! ¡Se revela en contra de los muffins! ¡ _Los muffins_!” Lance se gira luego hacia Hunk quien acaba de entrar al espacio. “¡Hunk! ¡Mira a estos brownies y dime lo que hueles!”

 

“Uh…” Hunk olfatea y dice, “¿Chocolate? ¿Y tal vez un toque de caramelo?”

 

“¡No, _idiota_ ! ¡Huele a _guerra_!”

 

“Oh no,” susurra Pidge.

 

“¡Oh _sí_!” Sonríe Lance. “¡Mañana comienza el principio de la guerra más grande desde la Segunda Guerra Mundial! ¡Mañana contraatacaremos!”

 

Tanto Hunk como Pidge lo miran sin expresión en sus rostros. “Así queeee,” dice Hunk, “¿Eso significa que podemos comernos los brownies?”

 

“¡NO! Eso sería darse por vencidos. ¡ _No podemos_ darnos por vencidos!” Lance cierra la caja y se encamina al frente de la tienda. “Prepárense para lo que haremos mañana para ellos, porque va a ser algo bueno y va a ser _orgásmico_.”

 

“Asco,” dice Pidge en voz baja.

 

“¡Orgásmico!” repite Lance animado.

 

\--

 

Tras una horas, cerca a al momento de cerrar, Lance comienza a barrer el frente de la tienda. Ya había enviado a Pidge y a Hunk a casa ya que ambos requerían de una buena noche de sueño para la batalla de mañana. Para el momento que termina de barrer, Lance está exhausto. Se deja caer sobre el taburete detrás del mostrador y descansa la cabeza contra el vidrio superior. Suspira cuando siente a su estómago rugir de hambre. La última cosa que comió fue una rebanada de naranja de cuando estaba haciendo magdalenas de naranja, y eso había sido hace horas.

 

Gira la cabeza y hace un sonido de interés al capturar la caja rosa en su campo de visión. Cambia de posición y alcanza con lentitud la caja para acercarla a él.

 

 _No le hace daño a nadie si pruebo solo una, ¿verdad? Al menos para saborear a la competición_ … Abre la caja y toma un brownie. Olfatea el postre. No _olía_ a que estuviera envenenado. Encogiéndose de hombros, Lance muerde el brownie y _oh dios._

 

Era…

 

Era jodidamente _increíble_.

 

En cuestión de segundos, el brownie había desaparecido y Lance se hallaba buscando otro. Cuando muerde el segundo brownie es cuando se da cuenta. _Estos son los brownies del enemigo_ . Escupe el pedazo de brownie en un bote de basura y se queda mirándolo ceñudo. A pesar de que eran del enemigo, eran los mejores brownies que Lance había probado jamás y este hecho le hizo enfadar _más de lo que debería_.

 

“Maldito Keith,” masculla Lance, devolviendo el postre a la caja y cargando hacia la cocina.

 

 _Esto es guerra_.

 

\--

 

A la mañana siguiente, Pidge entra a la cocina para encontrar que Lance ya se halla ahí, revolviendo con furia algunos arándanos dentro de una mezcla.

“¡Pidge!” Lance ladra en cuanto le ve. ”Por ahora estamos ejecutando la operación: Hacer Llorar a Keith Cuando Pruebe Mis Croissants de Chocolate y Arándanos. ¡Ve ponte tu delantal y comienza a cocinar! ¡Nos preparamos para la batalla y te necesitamos!”

 

Pidge se limita a mirarlo sin inmutarse. ”Buenos días a ti también, estrellita.”

 

“ _¡Pidge!_ ”

 

Pidge suspira y mueve la mano, quitándole importancia. “Sí, sí, ya voy. ¿Cuál es la urgencia?” Se dirige al fregadero y abre la llave del agua.

 

“Okay, ahora, tengo la primera hornada de croissants dentro del horno. Una vez que estén listos, Hunk _debería_ de haber vuelto ya de la tienda de fiestas para que podamos acomodarlos en una caja.”

 

“¿Por qué enviaste a Hunk allá?” Pidge pregunta mientras lava sus manos.

 

“Dios─¿no sabes _nada_ Pidge?” Ignora la mirada asesina del aludido. “¡La presentación es pieza _clave_ para todo esto! ¡Viste lo bonita que era su caja! ¡No podemos dejar que nos superen en estilo _y_ gusto! Por lo que me quedé despierto hasta tarde viendo programas de cocina para aprender a cómo preparar un platillo apropiadamente.” Lance se pone a trabajar vertiendo más arándanos a la mezcla.

 

“Jesús,” murmura Pidge. “Hunk tiene razón, de verdad estás perdiendo tus canicas.”

 

“No _estoy,_ “ Lance usa la cuchara en su mano para apuntar a Pidge, “perdiendo mis canicas. Tengo la cantidad exacta de canicas, muchísimas gracias. Son coloridas y brillantes, igual que mi personalidad.”

 

Pidge ríe bufando y sacude la cabeza, acercándose al horno para revisar los croissants.

 

“¿Qué tal lucen?” Pregunta Lance.

 

“Grandiosos, como siempre,” asiente Pidge. “Deberían estar listos dentro de diez minutos.”

 

“Perfecto.” Sonríe Lance, dejando el tazón sobre la encimera y sacudiendo el exceso de harina de su delantal.

 

Cuando Hunk regresa, los croissants están listos para ser empacados. “Traje algunos listones y estampitas,” dice, poniendo las bolsas sobre el mostrador. “Y algo de papel en caso de que necesitemos escribir una nota o algo.”

 

Lance asiente con un sonido de aprobación. “Buena idea, Hunk.” Saca una de las cajas y pone un cuartillo de papel de cera para alinear la base. Con cuidado, usa la espátula para acomodar cuatro croissants en la caja. Cierra la tapa y desliza la caja hacia Pidge. “Encárgense de hacer que se vea bonita. Voy a escribirle una nota a Keith.” Toma una hoja de papel de la bolsa y una pluma del bolsillo de su delantal. “¿Qué debería poner?” murmura en voz alta.

 

“¿Qué tal algo como ‘Espero que disfrutes estos croissants. Con amor, Lance’?” ofrece Hunk.

 

Lance arruga la nariz. “Ugh, no. Eso es muy amable. Tiene que ser algo astuto e insultante.”

 

“¿Por qué debe ser insultante?” Pregunta Pidge mientras ata la cinta en un moño.

 

Lance sospesa un poco y escribe una pequeña nota, doblando el papel a continuación. “Con eso bastará.” Da un asentimiento con la cabeza y voltea hacia Pidge. “¿Ya está lista la caja?”

 

”Ya, aquí tienes.” Pidge le pasa la caja y ve como Lance pone la nota debajo del moño. “¿Qué escribiste?”

 

Lance sonríe. “‘Tu turno, Greñotas.” Frunce el ceño cuando Pidge se ríe. “¿Qué tiene de malo?”

 

“Es solo… eso es muy tonto,” dice con una sonrisa. “¿Greñotas?”

 

Lance se encoge de hombros y hace un ademán con la mano. “Él tiene… el cabello de esa manera. Como un mójol. Muy desordenado.”

 

“Mhm, okay, si tú lo dices,” dice Pidge, no sin sonreír.

 

“¡Hunk!” llama Lance. “Estás a cargo de la entrega.” Pone la caja en las manos de Hunk con lentitud.

 

“Qu-¿Yo?” Hunk mira a Lance con preocupación. “Pero… ¿y si algo pasa?”

 

Lance coloca la mano sobre el hombro de Hunk. “Nada va a pasar. Estarás bien. _Creo_ en ti.” Entonces mira muy seriamente a Hunk. “Puedes hacerlo.”

 

Hunk aspira una honda bocanada de aire y asiente. “Claro… Puedo hacerlo.”

 

Pidge observa el espectáculo. “Literalmente solo va a cruzar la calle.”

 

“Pidge,” Lance voltea a su dirección. “De verdad me estoy cansando de tu actitud negativa e insolente.”

 

“Insolente.”

 

“Sí. Insolente.”

 

Pidge pone los ojos en blanco. “Como sea. Solo. Sean idiotas. No me interesa.”

 

Lance le saca la lengua a Pidge como el adulto que es y se vuelve hacia Hunk. “Es hora.”

 

Hunk aspira con fuerza. “Volveré,” dice imitando la voz de Terminator.

 

Lance le despide con un saludo militar y ve con una sonrisa cuando Hunk cruza la calle hacia al otro lado. “Él es un hombre como ningún otro,” dice con voz grave.

 

“Oh, sin duda es _algo_ ,” farfulla Pidge mientras limpia las bandejas donde habían reposado los croissants. Mira hacia Lance quién tararea contento al tiempo que pone más croissants en el horno.

 

Pidge suspira y masaje su sien. _Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto._

 

\--

 

Al día siguiente un hombre fornido abre la puerta y camina hasta dejar con gentileza una caja rosa pastel sobre el mostrador. Cuando Lance alza la cabeza para darle una mirada en blanco (un tanto emocionado), tose para distraerse. “Soy, uh, Shiro. De la pastelería cruzando la calle.” Lance entonces le da una mirada bastante parecida a la de alguien que acaba de comer un huevo podrido. El otro mira hacia otro lado nervioso. Acerca la caja hacia Lance y retrocede un par de pasos. “Keith me dijo que te trajera esto.”

 

Su respuesta fue puro silencio.

 

“Así que… uh… sí.” Comienza a volver sobre sus pasos. Una vez cerca de la puerta, dice, “Gracias por los croissants. Estaban… buenos…” Luego de eso, salió.

 

Lance mira la caja en silencio. La abre lentamente y hace una mueca al encontrarse con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que tenía pequeñas rosas color rosa alineadas en la orilla.

 

Cuando le da una mordida, jura por Dios que su alma deja su cuerpo para ascender a un plano más alto. _No se supone que la comida haga que mis ojos se pongan en blanco de esta manera oh dios_. Es el mejor pastel de la vida que Lance jamás ha probado y ha comido bastantes a lo largo de los años.

 

Frustrado, cierra la tapa de golpe, solo entonces notando una pieza de papel pegada encima. La quita y la desdobla con lentitud, apretando los dientes mientras lee la nota.

 

_Apenas estoy empezando._

            

 

_─Keith_

 

\--

 

Así continuaron por semanas. Lance enviaría frescas delicias horneadas que creía iban a superar _cualquier cosa_ que Keith le devolviera, solo para ser barrido por el piso por alguna deleitable pieza que le era entregada por algún otro trabajador, y algunas veces, por el mismo Keith.

 

Cada uno de los dulces enviados contenía alguna especie de nota de la otra parte.

 

_(Keith,_

_Espero que te atragantes con estas tartas hasta morir._

_—Lance)_

 

_(Lance,_

_Perdona pero no morí. Aunque esas tartas estaban amargas. Justo como tu personalidad._

_Espero que te gusten estas magdalenas._

_—Keith)_

 

_(Keith,_

_Púdrete. Pudranse tanto tú como tus magdalenas. No seas tan tacaño con el betún la próxima vez. Toma esta rebanada de pay como premio de consolación por tu ego lastimado._

_—Lance)_

 

_(Lance,_

_Vaya, ¿conque te gustan las cosas dulces? Anotado. Ten una galleta libre de azúcar de cortesía._

_—Keith)_

 

_(Keith,_

_Espero que disfrutes este brownie. :)_

_—Lance)_

 

_(Lance,_

_Qué mierda tenía ese brownie y por qué estaba tan picante. Disfruta este gelato._

_—Keith)_

 

_(Keith,_

_Haha eres tan blanco, incluso los brownies son picosos para ti._

_—Lance)_

 

_(Lance,_

_Soy Coreano tú saco de mierda._

_—Keith)_

 

_(Keith,_

_Listo y anotado._

_—Lance)_

 

Eventualmente, se trató menos sobre la comida y más por el placer de discutir.

 

Aunque a través de este doloroso proceso de jugar al gato y al ratón, llega a conocer a todos los empleados de Delicias de Altea.

 

Como Shiro, quién es enorme y algo callado, pero tiene una aura intimidante que lo rodea. Es bastante genial a pesar de _ser_ prácticamente la competencia. Shiro sostenía conversaciones con Lance y los demás, y elogiaba los distintos platillos que Hunk entregaba a la otra tienda.

 

“Solo espera a que pruebes las barras de limón de Lance,” dijo una vez Pidge con voz grave. “Te harán contemplar los secretos del universo.”

 

Shiro había reído ante eso. “Bueno, pues, espero que algún día nos lleve algunas.”

 

Lance estaba _un poco_ fascinado de Shiro. Solo un poco.

 

El otro empleado─además de Keith─es una hermosa mujer llamada Allura. De voz suave y una hermosa piel canela, irradia nada más que generosidad. De infinita amabilidad, reía cuando Lance trataba de coquetear con ella.

 

“Me temo que no eres mi tipo. Ni un poco,” Había dicho ella con una dulce sonrisa.

 

Y está Coran, quién en esencia era quien maneja el establecimiento. Lance nunca lo ha conocido, aunque Allura solo dice buenas cosas sobre él.

 

“Puede ser bastante ridículo en ocasiones,” dijo un día durante otra de sus entregas de dulces. “Pero por dentro sé que es serio acerca de su trabajo. Me recuerda algo a ti, Lance.” Lance había sonreído y su rostro se pintó de un ridículo rubor al comentario.

 

Luego… luego está Keith.

 

Keith. Con su estúpido cabello desgreñado y su estúpido rostro y su estúpido pastel que ponía los ojos de Lance en blanco, haciéndole expulsar sonidos obscenos para el completo disgusto de Pidge. Keith era el peor de todos ellos. Era engreído, grosero y siempre tenía algo negativo que decir acerca de cualquier cosa que le llevaba Lance.

 

“Tus galletas estaban bastantes secas, sabes,” dijo en una ocasión con una sonrisa maliciosa. “¿Tal vez la próxima vez debas bajar un poco la cantidad de la harina?” Luego se había reído cuando Lance le gritó en español, llamándole de muchas formas.

 

“¿Puedes _creerle_ a ése _hijo de puta_? ¿Llamando _secas_ a _mis_ galletas? ¡ _Mis_ _galletas_! ¡Secas!” Lance gruñe mientras barre ése mismo día.

 

“Mmm… claro. Es de lo peor. Terrible. Absolutamente atroz,” dice Pidge en voz monótona al tiempo que cuenta el dinero de la caja. “Es una muy, _muy_ mala persona, en especial porque te envía comida gratis casi dos veces por semana.” Cierra entonces la caja y le dirige a Lance una mirada significativa. “De verdad lo peor de lo peor.”

 

Lance pone sus ojos en blanco y arroja la escoba dentro del armario de limpieza. “No necesitas ponerte insolente conmigo. Solo estoy diciendo las cosas como son.”

 

“Y _yo_ estoy diciéndolas como son también. Keith no es un mal sujeto.”

 

Lance resopla ruidosamente. “Sí, claro. Ése tipo es un idiota nivel diez. Insulta mi comida literalmente todo el tiempo.”

 

“Sabes, probablemente solo le gusta molestarte,” menciona Pidge mientras se apoya en el mostrador. “He hablado con él y parece bastante agradable.”

 

“¡Traición!” Aulla Lance. “¡Haz cometido traición! ¡Fraternizas con el enemigo!”

 

Pidge le frunce el ceño. “Tú hablas con Allura como, todo el tiempo.”

 

“¡Eso es diferente! ¡Ella es Allura! ¡Éste es _Keith_ de quién estamos hablando! ¡ _Keith_!” Lance agita sus brazos hacia todas direcciones como si aleteara para volar. “¡Es una peste! ¡Una amenaza! ¡Es un peligro para nuestro negocio y para la sociedad en general!”

 

Pidge resopla poniendo sus ojos en blanco. “Por supuesto, _en verdad_ es un peligro para la sociedad. Sabes, escuché que es voluntario en un albergue local de animales en sus días libres para cuidar a los gatos que vagan por la zona. ¿Crees que debamos reportar al albergue que en realidad es una persona de cuidado? Podría hacerle algo _terrible a_ esos gatos, _”_ corea lo último.

 

Lance bufa, mirando ceñudo a Pidge. Aunque está un cien por ciento seguro de que Keith es de Lo Peor, la imagen de él jugando con gatitos era extrañamente adorable. Como… en serio adorable. Lance es capaz de imaginarlo riendo y sosteniendo una cuerda para que los gatos jueguen con ella. Keith sosteniendo a un montón de gatitos, acariciándolos, dejando que dormir sobre él…

 

Era tan adorable que Lance quiso vomitar.

 

“¡C-como sea!” Titubea Lance, sonrojado debido a la imagen creada por él mismo en su cabeza. “¡Sigue siendo detestable y lo odio!”

 

“Claro, claro,” se ríe Pidge. “Sigue diciéndote eso.”

 

\--

 

Un día, Keith entra con una bolsa de papel a la mano y un vaso con el logo de Delicias de Altea.

 

Lance lo había visto venir cruzando la calle y había pensado muchas frases de bienvenida una vez que entrara.

 

(“Oye Keith, Billy Ray Cyrus llamó, quiere su greñera devuelta.”)

 

(“Lindo cabello, Keith, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? ¿De Greñeras-Y-Más?”)

 

(“¿Qué ocurre Keith? ¿Me extrañaste tan pronto?”)

 

(“Oye Keith, si hubieran dos chicos en la luna y uno matara al otro con una roca, ¿qué tan jodido estaría eso?”)

 

Cosas como esas.

 

“Nos vemos de nuevo,” sonríe Lance una vez Keith atraviesa la puerta. ”¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Macarrones? ¿Pastel? Sea lo que sea estoy seguro de que horrible.”

 

Keith pone los ojos en blanco pero sonríe sin más. “Ten,” dice ofreciéndole a Lance el vaso y la bolsa.

Lance alza una ceja curioso, viendo con sospecha al vaso. “¿Esto para quién es?”

 

“Obviamente es para ti, idiota.”

 

“¡Y-ya lo sé, Greñotas!” escupe Lance. “¡Solo quería saber el porqué del vaso!”

 

Keith frunce el entrecejo. “¿Porque te traje café?”

 

“¡¿Tu qué?!” chilla Lance.

 

“Te… traje café.” Keith ladea la cabeza y le mira interrogante lo cual no debería ser tan adorable, en especial siendo _Keith_.

 

Lance entrecierra los ojos. “¿Tratas de superarme nuevamente? Porque déjame decir que no va a funcionar porque Hunk hace los mejores macchiato que he─”

 

“Por dios, solo toma el café,” se ríe Keith de buena gana. “No estoy haciendo esto para ‘superarte’ en nada. Solo lo hago porque está haciendo frío e intento ser un ser humano decente. Además, los capuchinos de Shiro son para morirse.” Le ofrece a Lance una pequeña sonrisa y acerca más el café.

 

Lance frunce los labios. “Da igual,” gruñe. Reluctante, toma un sorbo y maldice internamente porque _joder_ era un buen café. “Gracias,” murmura en voz baja.

 

“Ahora sal de mi tienda,” Lance dice, señalándole la puerta. “¡Ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí! ¡Empieza a oler a esa vulgar colonia que llevas!”

 

“Oye, mi colonia no es vulgar.” dice Keith ceñudo.

 

“¡Fuera!” Ladra Lance. “¡Ahora! Infectas mi negocio. Puedo sentir el deseo de gastar mi cheque en la última línea de ropa de Topico Caliente. ¡ _Me envenenas_ con tu presencia!”

 

“¡Bueno, bueno!” resopla Keith en su camino hacia afuera, pero no sin antes enseñarle el dedo medio a Lance, causando al otro que ría.

 

“¡Así es! ¡Vete! ¡Y nunca regreses!”

 

(Sin embargo, vuelve a regresar)

 

\--

 

Durante el curso de a lo que Pidge llamaría “la amistad” de Keith y Lance (Lance prefiere llamarlo rivalidad amistosa), Lance aprendió ciertas cosas sobre Keith.

 

  1. Asistió a una escuela culinaria. Lo cual mencionó en una de sus visitas cuando hablaba con Pidge. Aparentemente no la completó y terminó expulsado por alguna razón desconocida. No quiso especificar cuál.



 

“Siendo sincero fue una pérdida de tiempo,” había encogido Keith sus hombros. “Y dinero. Sigo teniendo una deuda de miles de dólares, y sólo fui ahí como, solo medio año.” Lance se había sentido algo furioso por eso ya que siempre fue su _sueño_ de infancia asistir a una prestigiosa escuela culinaria como a la que Keith había ido.

 

Pero no dijo nada.

 

  1. Aprendió a cocinar por sí mismo. Debido a que estuvo en el orfanato la mayor parte de su infancia (y debido a padres de acogida negligentes), Keith tuvo que aprender a defenderse en el ámbito de alimentarse. Es bastante bueno en preparar platillos coreanos tradicionales y la vez que llevó un tazón de sopa, Hunk pidió por su mano en matrimonio. Keith lo rechazó halagado.



 

  1. Admira mucho a Shiro. Una vez hablaba de èl con Lance y Pidge cuando Lance lo interrumpió y dijo, “Hablas de èl como si fuera la gran cosa, pero en serio, ¿qué encuentras tan increíble?”



 

Keith lo había mirado mal y dijo, “Es solo… es muy fuerte y nivelado. En cierta forma, lo considero como a un hermano mayor.” Ladeó la cabeza y arrugó el ceño. “Es como la familia que nunca tuve.”

 

Lance asintió pero no curiosea más.

 

  1. Tiene una bella sonrisa. Y una linda risa. Lanca había tenido solamente una oportunidad de ver esas rarezas cuando en uno de esos momentos raros, se llevaban bien sin pelear como niños. Cuando vio por primera vez la sonrisa de Keith, Lance se había quedado con la boca abierta hasta que el otro le preguntó si por fin había se le había fundido el cerebro, lo cual causó que Lance le gritara que era _Keith_ quién tenía fundido el cerebro. Pero aún después de eso, Lance no fue capaz de sacar la sonrisa de Keith de su cabeza, por alguna razón.



 

Y la primera vez que escuchó su risa, Lance tuvo que literalmente tomar un momento para recuperar el aliento porque, sinceramente, nadie debería verse tan adorable ni tener una risa que literalmente centelleé.

 

Es repugnante, en verdad.

 

\--

 

Lance no se da cuenta de que tiene un problema hasta que Pidge un día lo menciona.

 

“Así que, Keith y tú parecen congeniar bien,” dice con pasividad mientras limpia la encimera de la cocina.

 

Lance se encoge de hombros al partir otro huevo, cambiando la yema de cáscaras para utilizar solo la clara. “Él está como sea.”

 

Pidge asiente. “Parece que es más que _como sea_ para ti, si sabes a lo que me refiero.” A Lance no le gusta el tono que utiliza Pidge.

 

“Quiero decir, no es tan malo como lo hice parece, supongo,” dice Lance, combinando los húmedos ingredientes. “Sigue siendo un idiota y me hace enfadar como, todo el tiempo. Pero.” Detiene sus movimientos y mira a la pasta. “No es tan _terrible_ , sabes.” Lance piensa sobre el otro día, cuando Keith y Allura vinieron a traerle una torta de fresa. La torta estuvo grandiosa (por supuesto que lo estuvo, Keith la hizo) pero venía con una nota que había sorprendido mucho a Lance.

 

_(Lance,_

_Disfruta. He agregado fresas extras y crema batida. Solo para ti._

_—Keith)_

 

Y debajo tenía un tosco dibujo de una fresa. Lance había leído la nota al menos diez veces, repitiendo el ‘solo para ti’ en su cabeza. No debería haberlo hecho tan feliz como se sentía. Y el terrible dibujo de la fresa era… jodidamente adorable, ¿de acuerdo? Lance terminó guardando la nota en su delantal y la situó en su mesa de noche cuando llegó a casa. Pero nadie tenía que saber eso.

 

“Estaba hablando con Shiro el otro día,” lo interrumpe Pidge, logrando sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. “Y me dijo algo que pensé es muy interesante…”

 

Lance asiente a eso. “¿Y?” Continúa batiendo la mezcla, observando cómo se esponja poco a poco. Estos macarrones saldrían extra ultra _asombrosos_.

 

“Sí… Dijo algo sobre tú y Keith discutiendo como una vieja pareja de casados.”

 

Lance casi suelta el recipiente de pasta en sus brazos. Sin embargo tiró la cuchara, manchando el piso en su caída.

 

“ _¡Mierda!_ ” Sisea Lance. Se apresura en recuperar la cuchara y la deja en el fregadero para lavarla. “Tú… haha… hombre, Pidge, ¡no puedes decir cosas como esas! ¡Haha! ¡Realmente me atrapaste!”

 

“Técnicamente, yo no lo dije. Fue Shiro.” Pidge deja el trapo de lado y se gira hacia Lance. “Y… Puedo ver la razón por la que lo dijo.”

 

Lance resopla e intenta fingir indiferencia aún cuando puede sentir el calor subiendo a su rostro. ”S-sí, claro,” alcanza a balbucear. Lance trata de no pensar en Keith. Trata de no pensar en sostenerlo de la mano ni en llenar de besos su estúpida cara. Y _definitivamente_ trata de no pensar en Keith llevando un vestido de novia, caminando hacia el altar y sonriéndole de tal manera que hace al corazón de Lance latir dolorosamente contra su pecho y _mierda_ …

 

“Mierda… Oh dios mío…” Lance jala de su cabello con fuerza. “Oh… mierda… _mierda… ¡Qué chingados!_ ” Se desliza al suelo para recargarse contra la encimera. “Me gusta. A… A mí me gusta qué _carajos_.”

 

Pidge asiente. “Sip, así es.”

 

Lance voltea a verle con los ojos totalmente abiertos. “¡¿Lo _sabías_?!” Su voz se quebró en la última sílaba y en una situación normal, se habría avergonzado, pero llegado a ese punto no podía importarle menos.

 

Su respuesta fue un encogimiento de hombros. “Era algo obvio. Bueno, al menos para mí. Y para Shiro. Y Allura. También para Hunk.” Ante la horrorizada mirada que Lance le da, continúa, “¡Pero seguro que Keith no lo sabe! Quiero decir, él parece ser alguien muy denso, ¿sabes?”

 

Lance se cubre los ojos con las manos e intenta de concentrarse en respirar. _Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres… Uno, dos, tres…_ “Pidge,” dice con voz rasposa y lamentable. “¿Qué voy a hacer?”

 

Pidge alza una ceja. “¿Podrías… decirle cómo te sientes?”

 

“¡No puedo _hacer_ eso!” Protesta Lance. “Se supone que lo _odie_ . ¡Se supone que seamos _rivales_! No se suponía que me hiciera su amigo, ¡menos que me gustara!” Atrae las rodillas hacia su pecho. “¿Y si piensa que soy raro? Que si... llega a odiarme. Ay dios…”

 

“No va a odiarte por eso,” replica Pidge con gentileza.

 

“Pero… ¿y si le disgusta? ¿Qué pasará si no quiere volver a verme? ¡Demonios, Pidge, no sé ni siquiera si es  _gay_  o si le _gustan_ los hombres!”

 

Pidge suspira. “Cielos, Lance. No te había escuchado sonar _así_ de patético desde que viste por primera vez la maldita pastelería.” Se deja caer al lado de Lance para envolver un brazo alrededor de su hombro. “Saldrá bien, amigo. Solo dile cómo te sientes. Seguirá siendo tu amigo sin importar qué.”

 

“No somos amigos,” lloriquea Lance sorbiendo por la nariz.

 

Pidge pone los ojos en blanco. “Rivales. Lo que sea. Eso es un tema aparte. El punto es que Keith no es el tipo de persona que odiaría a alguien por su sexualidad.”

 

“Esto va más allá de la sexualidad, Pidge. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que soy un flamante bisexual. Literalmente todos en la tierra saben que soy un flamante bisexual. Esto acerca de mí gustando de Keith. De mí gustando de él de _esa_ manera.” Lance descansa la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. “No sé cómo podría reaccionar y, si soy honesto, no estoy seguro de querer saberlo.”

 

Pidge aprieta sus labios y lo mira desde su costado. “No voy a forzar a que te le confieses. Tan solo creo que te sentirás mejor una vez que lo hagas.”

 

“Sabes qué, Pidge, la mayor parte del tiempo siempre tienes la razón.· Lance le ofrece una sonrisa triste. “Pero creo que podrías equivocarte esta vez.”

Pidge lo mira seriamente. “¿Vas a huir entonces?”

 

“No huir. Esconderme.”

 

Pidge suspira y niega con la cabeza. “No puedes esconderte de él todo el tiempo, Lance.”

 

Lance sonríe. “Lo sé. Pero al menos puedo intentarlo.”

 

\--

 

Lance decide no enviar ningún postre a Keith durante una semana entera. Ni la semana que siga. O la semana que siga de esa. De hecho, decide detener toda comunicación con Keith. Lance sabe que es el camino del cobarde para lidiar con sus problemas, pero está seguro de si podría encarar a Keith en un futuro cercano.

 

El hecho de que literalmente no puede dejar de pensar en Keith no ayuda en nada a su ansiedad ni paranoia. Todo le recuerda a Keith. Ésa cacerola fue la misma cacerola que utilizó para cocinar los primeros muffin que le envió a Keith. Aquella espátula era la misma que utilizó para batir la mezcla de brownies que le envió a Keith. Hablando de brownies, los brownies de Keith sabía muy buenos y le recordaban a los ojos de Keith; oscuros aunque con tintes dorados que brillaban cada vez que sonreía.

 

Y _dios_ , cuando Keith sonríe genuinamente, sus labios se curvan y hacen resaltar los hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Los labios de Keith son probablemente la mejor parte de él. Siendo rosados y gruesos, Lance no puede contar cuántas veces había pensado en besarlos. O preguntado en qué se sentiría tenerlos presionados contra su cuello. O en algún otro lugar. Y… mierda… su cabello. El cabello de Keith es tan estúpido y perfecto que Lance solo quiere recorrer las manos entre las suaves hebras oscuras. Quiere jalar y tirar ese cabello y besar a Keith como nunca ha besado a nadie antes. Quiere sostener la mano de Keith y llevarlo a citar y usar ridículas frases de ligue con él.

 

Quiere ser el único que lo haga sonreír y reír. Quiere ser el único que lo llene de tanto afecto y decirle lo maravilloso y hermoso que es. Quiere despertar y ver a Keith sonriéndole. Quiere caminar al trabajo con Keith y visitarlo durante sus horas libres para besarlo en la sala de descanso.

 

Quiere hacer tantas cosas, pero sabe que no puede.

 

Porque Keith no es de Lance.

 

Después de una semana de silencio por parte de Lance, Keith intenta iniciar alguna especie de contacto entre ellos.

 

Lance lo ve cruzar la calle con una bolsa en la mano. “¡Mierda! ¡Pidge! ¡Hunk! ¡Quién sea!” Llama corriendo hacia la cocina. “¿Puede alguno de ustedes cubrime? Si pregunta por mí, díganle que me siento mal. O que salí a comer. O que he muerto. ¡No me importa lo que digan! ¡Tan solo! ¡No dejen que me vea!” Y con eso se escabulle al cuarto de suministros.

 

Pidge suspira mientras negaba con la cabeza. “Yo lo hago, Hunk,” dice sin ganas al otro.

 

Cuando sale al frente, Keith está parado ahí, con una mirada angustiada adornando su rostro. Nota la puerta abrirse y por un momento, se emociona. Pero es notable la decepción cuando ve que es Pidge. (Pidge trata de no tomarlo como ofensa; Keith está obviamente loco por Lance, no puede ocultarlo.) “Oh, uh… hola Pidge. ¿Se encuentra Lance?”

 

Pidge rechina los dientes. _Estúpido_ _Lance_. Finge una sonrisa. “Uh, no. Se sentía algo mal.”

 

Keith muerde su labio. “¿Estará bien?”

 

Pidge le quita importancia con la mano. “Claro que sí. Está exagerando, como siempre.”

 

“O-oh,”

 

“Sí.” Luego de un silencio incómodo, Pidge continúa. “¿Hay alguna otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti?”

 

“Ah… No. Solo, dile a Lance que espero que se sienta mejor. Ten.” Deja una bolsa rosa de papel sobre el mostrador. “Puedes tenerlo. Es pastel de queso, el favorito de Lance. Aunque ya que no está aquí supongo que puedes tenerlo.”

 

“Oh. Gracias.” Pidge le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa. “Le dejaré saber que estás preocupado. Gracias por venir.”

 

“Claro… No hay problema.”

 

Cuando Keith se va, Pidge suelta el aire que había estado conteniendo. _Jodido Lance_. Avanza con paso pesado a la cocina con la bolsa en mano. “Ya se fue,” les avisa.

 

Lance resurge del cuarto de almacenaje con la mano sobre su cabeza. “Gracias, Pidge.”

 

“Sí, lo que digas. Venía a darte esto. Dijo que podía tenerlo yo pero no me gusta mucho el pastel de queso.” Dice dándole la bolsa a Lance. “De verdad lucía preocupado.”

 

Lance hace una mueca de arrepentimiento. “Lo siento.”

 

Pidge se encoge de hombros. “No te disculpes conmigo. Sólo decide qué quieres hacer.”

 

A esto Lance suspira. “No puedo...”

 

“Sí, sí, ya lo sé.” Pidge le da una sonrisa comprensiva. “Aunque avisa un poco antes la próxima vez que quieras ponernos en la línea de fuego.” Dice para después dirigirse al horno a revisar las magdalenas que dejó cocinando.

 

Lance suspira y abre la bolsa, notando de inmediato el trozo de papel doblado. Lo toma para leerlo, frunciendo el ceño.

 

_(Lance,_

_¿Estás bien?_

_—Keith)_

 

Lance arruga el papel y lo lanza a la basura.

 

\--

 

Keith continúa visitando la pastelería para mortificación de Lance. Cada vez veía a Keith entrar, corría a esconderse y dejaba a Hunk o a Pidge asumir el control de daños. Y en cada ocasión, traía consigo un postre y una nota para él.

 

_(Lance,_

_Debes estar muy enfermo, ¿uh?_

_—Keith)_

 

_(Lance,_

_Sabes que si pasa algo, puedes contarme, ¿verdad?_

_—Keith)_

_(Lance,_

_Me estoy empezando a preocupar._

_—Keith)_

 

_(Lance,_

_¿Me estás evitando?_

_—Keith)_

 

_(Lance,_

 

_¿Hice algo malo?_

_—Keith)_

 

_(Lance,_

 

_Por favor, háblame._

_—Keith)_

 

Lance puede ver la irritación creciente en Pidge debido a la situación. En más de una ocasión, Lance puede escuchar a Pidge gruñir por lo bajo acerca de alguien siendo un ‘cobarde’.

 

Tiene la sensación de que sabe de quién habla.

 

Hasta que un día, Pidge ya no lo soporta más tras la cuantigésima visita de Keith. “¡Lo juro _por_ _dios_ , Lance! ¡Ésto se está volviendo ridículo!”

 

Lance está glaseando un lote de magdalenas cuando Pidge grita. Voltea en su dirección con una sonrisa inocente. “¿Qué ocurre?”

 

“ _Tú sabes lo que ocurre_ ,” dice en tono de amenaza.

 

Lance muerde su labio y mira a las magdalenas. Sólo le quedaban tres por terminar. “Pidge, tú sabes que no puedo─”

 

“ _Mira_ ,” Interrumpe Pidge groseramente. “¡Estás rompiendo el corazón de ése chico!”

 

Lance le mira sorprendido. “Yo… ¿qué?” logra formular.

 

“Cada puta vez que Keith entra, se ve más y más lamentable. Deberías de haberlo visto hoy, Lance. Lucía como un cachorro pateado. Me _dolió_ físicamente despedirlo.” Pidge toma un panecillo del estante donde se refrescaban y lo introduce de mal humor a su boca.

 

“Es que… tengo miedo,” dice Lance.

 

“¡¿De _qué_?! ¡Honestamente, me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta todavía! ¿No has notado la manera en la que te mira Keith?”

 

“Uh… ¿no?”

 

Pidge gruñe con irritación. “Te mira como si fueras el que colgó la luna. Shiro dice que nuca había visto a Keith sonreír tanto en mucho tiempo. ¿Quieres saber la razón de su sonrisa, Lance?”

 

Lance traga el nudo en su garganta. “Podría… Podría ser cualquier cosa…”

 

Pidge le fulmina con la mirada. “Si te confiesas a ése chico terminando esta semana, personalmente arrastraré tu pobre trasero hasta allá y te forzaré a hablar con él.” Luego su mirada se suaviza. “En verdad no deberías estar haciéndole esto, Lance.”

 

Lance suspira. “Lo sé, ya sé… Voy a. Mierda, le diré la próxima vez que venga. Lo prometo.”

 

Pidge también suspira y asiente con la cabeza. “Bien. Ahora termina de glasear esas magdalenas antes de que el glaseado se endurezca.”

 

\--

 

La próxima vez que Keith entra, Lance está en el frente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se avecinaba. Piensa en distintas maneras de pedirle a Keith una cita.

 

(“Hola Keith, acabo de llegar a la chocante revelación de que soy realmente gay por ti. ¿Sal conmigo?”)

 

(“Eres súper lindo y amo tu trasero. Por favor sal conmigo.”)

 

(“Así que soy demasiado gay para funcionar y en serio en serio me gustas, ¿podrías quizás querer salir conmigo?”)

 

(“Soy lesbiana por ti.”)

 

Cuando Keith entra con una caja rosa pastel en las manos, casi parece incrédulo de ver a Lance. Una multitud de emociones cruzan por su rostro. Felicidad, alivio, enojo, dolor. Lance se encoge en su lugar. Chico sí que metió la pata esta vez. “Lance,” le dice.

 

“Keith,” logra responder Lance.

 

“¿Cómo estás?”

 

“Bien.”

 

“Que bueno.”

 

“Sí…”

Hay un largo silencio incómodo después de eso, y Lance puede sentir sus manos comenzando a sudar. _Le prometí a Pidge que lo haría. Vamos, deja de ser tan jodidamente cobarde. Solo dile que es súper lindo y que tiene lindos ojos y que sus manos se ven muy suaves y─_

 

“Yo… esto… cociné esto para tí,” balbucea Keith mientras coloca la caja sobre el mostrador. “Es un pastel de doble chocolate con cubierta adicional.” Le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa vacilante. “Sé lo mucho que te gustan los dulces.”

 

Lance traga con dificultad. “Oh, gracias…” Abre la caja y jura que su corazón sale de su pecho en ése mismo momento.

 

Con glaseado color blanco, en el centro del pastel, venía escrito ‘Lo siento’.

 

“No… no sé qué fue lo que hice o si hice algo, en realidad,” comienza Keith. “Tan solo sé que─”

 

“Me gustas,” susurra Lance.

 

Esto deja a Keith con la boca abierta y unos ojos muy abiertos. “... ¿Qué?”

 

Lance aprieta sus labios. El corazón le late una milla por minuto y sabe que su cara debe estar bailando en colores rojos. “Me… Me gustas,” repite. Cuando no hay respuesta, continúa. “Tan solo… Me gustas. Y… fui un cobarde. Tenía miedo de escuchar tu respuesta y de lo que pensaras de mí. Tenía miedo de que me odiaras y de que creyeras que es asqueroso y… Supongo que fue muy estúpido de mi parte porque por supuesto no eres ése tipo de persona. Pidge seguía tratando de decírmelo y en serio debería empezar a escuchar lo que me dice más seguido, pero fui muy terco y cobarde. Por lo que, sí, me gustas un montón y me gusta tu estúpida cara y tu estúpida greña. Y tu estúpidamente lindo trasero y wow debería dejar de ha─”

 

Lance nunca tiene la oportunidad de terminar su discurso, porque en ese momento, Keith se inclina sobre el mostrador y toma ambos lados del rostro de Lance para besarlo. Lo cual no se registra de manera completa en la mente de Lance. Solo se queda ahí congelado mientras los labios de Keith se mueven contra su boca inmóvil. Keith casi se aleja cuando se da cuenta de que Lance no está correspondiendo, pero Lance sale de su trance y se impulsa con firmeza contra la boca de Keith, disfrutando el ruido de sorpresa que sale del otro.

 

Es… Oh dios, es perfecto. Es completamente todo y mucho más, haciendo sentir a Lance en la cumbre de la adrenalina y la calidez. Sus sentidos se intensifican y puede sentir la manera en la que las manos de Keith tiemblan mientras pasan por su cabello. Puede oler la vulgar colonia que Keith lleva y la pasta de dientes de menta que usa. Puede oler la azúcar y lo amargo del café de la pastelería. Todo siendo intoxicante para él.

 

Lance gime cuando Keith muerde su labio inferior, pero se tiene que alejar para recuperar algo de aire. Lance puede sentir su cuerpo temblando de los nervios. _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ Lance mira con lentitud a Keith, cuyo rostro en definitiva _resplandecía_ . _Es tan hermoso_. “Eres hermoso,” deja salir Lance.

 

Keith lo mira boquiabierto y tose, sintiendo su rostro enrojecer más de lo que estaba. “T-tú eres… el que es… hermoso,” murmura en voz baja.

 

Lance lo observa animado. “Espera… entonces eso quiere decir que…” Keith alza una ceja a su dirección. “¿Esto significa que somos gay?”

 

Keith le mira por un momento antes de soltar una risa ronca. Trae ambas manos hacia su boca para tratar de cubrirla. “Sí…” dice lentamente. “Creo que sí.” Pasa la mano por su cabello y le sonríe. “También me gustas, por cierto… Pensé que debía decir eso, en caso de que no fuera obvio.”

 

Lance sonríe de buena gana. “Te gusto,” dice.

 

Keith responde con un bufido. “Sí, así es…” Cruza ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

 

“Te _guuuuusto_ …” Canturrea Lance riendo tontamente.

 

Keith pone los ojos en blanco pero con un sonrojo nada menos. “Deja de decirlo así…”

 

“¡Te gusto! ¡Y tú me gustas!” Lance sonríe de oreja a oreja.

 

“¡Para ya, torpe! ¡Me estás avergonzando!” dice Keith con un rostro _muy_ rojo.

 

“¡Bésame, Keith!”

 

“¡No!”

 

“¡Bésame!”

 

“¡Déjame en paz, estúpido! ¡Idiota! ¡No te subas al mostrador! ¡Para!”

 

Desde la cocina, Pidge y Hunk escuchaban todo, ambos con sonrisas muy grandes.

 

“Ya era hora,” dice Pidge con alegría.

 

“Dímelo a mí,” gruñe Hunk. “No creerías la cantidad de textos que recibía que hablaban sobre el trasero de Keith. Se estaba volviendo algo excesivo.”

 

Pidge resopla. “Es un idiota.”

 

“Claro. Pero ahora es un idiota… enamorado.”

 

La sonrisa de Pidge se vuelve gentil.

 

“Aunque me alegra que las cosas funcionarán al fin y a cabo,” dice Hunk.

 

Pidge asiente mientras escucha a la pareja riendo afuera. Puede escuchar a Lance susurrando algo a Keith, quién le grita algo a Lance y el aludido solo ríe más fuerte. Eso le hace sentir feliz. “Sí, a mí también.”

 

\--

 

_(Meses después)_

 

“¡Entrega!” Canturrea Hunk en su camino a Delicias de Altea. “Para el Señor Keith, aká el ‘Nene Botín de Élite’ de Lance.” Coloca la bolsa azul sobre el mostrador y sonríe a la expresión enfadada y roja de Keith.

 

“¿Cuánto te pagó para decir eso?” Pregunta Shiro a espaldas de Keith.

 

“Diez billetes. Y la mitada de lo que sea que Keith traiga después.” Hunk sonríe y camina hacia atrás. “Pero bien, tengo que irme. ¡Nos vemos!”

 

“¡Adiós, Hunk!” Repica Allura desde su lugar al costado de Keith.

 

Keith fulmina con la mirada a la bolsa. “Ése idiota,” gruñe sin sentirlo. Los ojos de Allura y Shiro no se desviaron de su espalda mientras abría la bolsa. “Oh, hizo cuadros de limón.” De inmediato aleja la bolsa de las manos curiosas de Allura y Shiro.

 

Allura lo mira mal. “Siempre te pones codicioso cuando se trata de la comida de Lance.”

 

Shiro sonríe ampliamente. “Sí, mejor no dejar que Lance sepa que en realidad _amas_ su cocina. No te dejaría olvidarlo jamás.”

 

Keith pone los ojos en blanco. “Ni me lo recuerdes.” Toma un cuadro de limón y lo muerde, gimiendo por el sabor. “Dios, las cosas que ése hombre me provoca…” murmura con la mirada ofuscada.

 

“Okay, mejor guarda eso para después,” tose Shiro. “No en frente del público.”

 

Keith le enseña la lengua. “Solo estás celoso porque yo soy el único que siempre le toca comer la comida de Lance todo el tiempo.”

 

“No confirmaré ni negaré eso.”

 

Keith resopla una risa y mira dentro de la bolsa, donde un pedazo de papel yace doblado. Sonríe y cuando lo abre, su sonrisa parece hacerse más grande mientras lee el mensaje.

 

_Bebé,_

 

_Disfruta estos cuadros de limón. Fueron hechos con amor y limones únicamente para tu disfrute._

 

_No te olvides de hoy. Mi casa. Siete en punto. ;) Será la mejor décima cita que hayas tenido nunca. Creéme._

 

_Te ama,_

 

_Lance_

 

Keith sonríe contra el papel, sabiendo muy bien que Shiro y Allura están viéndolo sonreír como un idiota enfermo de amor (lo cual, muy bien, sí era). Pero en realidad no podría importarle menos.

 

Porque Lance y él iban a pasar el rato esa noche. Y despertarían a la mañana siguiente, envueltos en la calidez del otro. Se besarían, tomarían el desayuno y caminarían juntos al trabajo, donde se separarían hasta que uno de ellos se rindiera para ir a visitar al otro. Pasarían juntos sus descansos para comer, apretados en la parte de atrás de uno de sus cafés, sonriendo y riendo como adolescentes hormonales.

 

Pasarían noches juntos, sosteniéndose para caer dormidos en los brazos del otro. Pasarían las festividades juntos. Keith conocería eventualmente a la familia de Lance quienes lo adoptarían en seguida como un miembro más. Pasarían juntos cada día, tanto tiempo como pudieran, susurrando al oído del otro. _Te amo_ . _También te amo._

 

Keith sabe que todo esto podría pasar. Así que hace lo mejor que sabía hacer.

 

Escribe una nota.

 

_Lance,_

 

_Como si fuera a olvidarlo. Gracias por los cuadros de limón; están bien, supongo._

_Te veré en la noche._

 

_Te amo muchísimo._

 

_Con amor,_

 

_Keith_

_(aká tu Súper Nene Botín de Élite)_

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo es una traducción del fanfic 'you're so sweet; will you be mine?' de jojotxt y como soy una fan de los gays y fluff, me decidí en traducir este fic. Desde hace cuatro meses. Apenas pude terminarlo. De nuevo, cualquier error cometido en la historia es error mío y no del autor. Pasen a dar su amor al autor original; es una gran persona porque me ha permitido traducir su historia!


End file.
